El amor de una madre
by knockturnalley7
Summary: Madres, que hariamos sin ellas? Posiblemente seriamos un fracaso. Esta historia es un relato de la vida de Molly Weasley como madre como amo a sus hijos y como sufrio por ellos. Oneshot! Pasen,Lean y Dejen Review!


**Los personajes, lugares, hechizos, encantamientos, maldiciones y todo lo que se te haga conocido, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de Warner Brothers. Todo lo bizarro, fuera de lo normal, nombres extraños o nuevos así como la trama de la historia es obra de su cordial servidora.**

**El amor de una madre  
****Molly, Arthur y el resto de los Weasleys.  
****By: **_**Knockturnalley7**_

Recuerdo con claridad el momento en el que Arthur y yo comenzamos a salir, es uno de esos momentos de los que uno jamás puede borrar de su mente. Ambos estábamos en Gryffindor y siempre fuimos amigos, pero las cosas comenzaron a cambiar cuando ambos entramos a quinto. El comenzó a fijarse más en mí como una chica y no más como una amiga e hizo todo lo posible para llamar mi atención. Para mi por otra parte no me era del todo indiferente, siempre me gusto la manera en que sonreía y cuando estábamos juntos me sentía muy bien a su lado.

Así fue como comenzamos a salir. Cuando terminamos nuestra educación en Hogwarts, me propuso casarme con él. Recuerdo la reacción de nuestros padres cuando se los dijimos, ambas familias trataron de persuadirnos a que esperáramos unos años pues éramos muy jóvenes aún. No creían que una pareja de magos de 17 años duraran mucho tiempo en aquellos momentos. Pero Arthur y yo siempre vivimos enamorados y estábamos hechos el uno para el otro y no tenía sentido esperar.

Aún en contra de la voluntad de nuestros padres, Arthur y yo decidimos fugarnos y ambos nos casamos en unas semanas. Al salir de Hogwarts, Arthur recibió una oferta de trabajo en el Ministerio que acepto con muchas reservas. El trabajo consistía en ser asistente del encargado de Seguridad Mágica. No dejaba mucho, pero necesitábamos el dinero. Yo ayudaba en todo lo que podía a mi madre en la casa, mientras mis hermanos se jugaban la vida en su carrera de _Aurores. _

Meses más tarde, Arthur recibió un ofrecimiento de trabajo en un puesto más alto en el _**Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de Objetos Muggles**_, un puesto que le daba la oportunidad de aprender más de los _"Muggles"_ que eran su fascinación. Cuando tuvimos dinero suficiente nos mudamos a una casita cerca del Callejón Diagon. Unos cuantos meses después nos enteramos de que yo estaba embarazada.

Los dos estábamos muy contentos con la llegada de nuestro primer hijo y aunque estaba algo asustada y muy nerviosa de tener un hijo a tan corta edad, mi madre siempre estuvo para apoyarme. Meses antes de que _Bill_, como habíamos decidido ponerle, naciera murió mi madre durante un ataque en un pueblo muggle. Fue un golpe terrible, pero siempre tuve a mis hermanos cerca y Arthur para apoyarme.

Después de esa terrible pérdida, tuve que reponerme por el bien de nuestro hijo y gracias a los mimos de Arthur, los dos últimos meses fueron muy tranquilos, hasta que el 29 de Noviembre llegó.

-Arthur… - llamó Molly a su esposo en plena madrugada.

-Mhhmmm?... –murmuró el Sr. Weasley medio dormido.

-Arthur… creo… creo que ya es hora – dijo Molly sudando copiosamente mientras se aferraba de la cama.

-Aún es de noche, Molly – dijo Arthur aún dormido.

-ARTHUR WEASLEY ESTOY A PUNTO DE PARIR A TU HIJO!!! – gritó dolorosamente Molly y Arthur se levantó de un solo salto.

-Qué? Como? Cuando? Donde? – dijo Arthur colocándose bien las gafas y ayudando a Molly.

-No aguanto, Arthur, ya viene!! – dijo Molly preocupada, nerviosa y asustada.

-Tranquilízate, cielo – dijo Arthur tomando un sweater, y tomándola de una mano, se apareció en pleno San Mungo en donde la atendieron de inmediato – todo va a salir bien, cariño, aguanta!

Después de dos horas de un doloroso, pero al final hermoso, parto tuve entre mis manos a nuestro pequeño a quien decidimos nombrar _William Arthur Weasley_. Tenía un escaso pero llamativo pelo rojo y pequeñas pecas alrededor de su cara. Ese fue otro de los momentos que jamás podré borrar de mi mente.

Tener a Bill era una bendición, era un niño bien portado y crecía a una velocidad increíble. Nuestra familia era muy feliz y mis hermanos consentían mucho a Bill. Pero la felicidad no solamente fue en ese momento. Después de un año, estaba de nuevo embarazada. El sanador nos regaño un poco porque no habíamos esperado siquiera dos años para pensar en la posibilidad de tener otro hijo, pero no era algo que Arthur y yo pudiéramos evitar, nos amábamos.

Bill se mostró muy feliz de que iba a tener un hermano y aunque apenas comenzaba a hablar, se pasaba las horas _"hablándole"_ a mi vientre que comenzaba a abultarse con el paso de los días.

Un día de diciembre, habíamos decidido ir al Callejón Diagon de compras navideñas y comprarle un obsequio a Bill y al pequeño que venía en camino, al que los tres habíamos decidido llamarle _Charlie_, pues se escuchaba bien y nos gustaba. Todo transcurrió tranquilo y entre emociones pues Bill quería cualquier cosa que veía en las tiendas, pero de tanto reír comencé después a sentirme mal y Bill lo notó.

-Mamí, etdas bien? – pregunto el pequeño Bill a su madre quien había soltado su mano para agarrarse el vientre y con la otra mano apoyarse en la pared.

-Sí, cariño, estoy bien – dijo Molly tranquilizando al niño, pero Bill la miraba con preocupación. Molly sonrió y trato de seguir caminando, cuando sintió otra punzada en el vientre.

-Mamí…? – pregunto Bill asustado.

-Ve… a buscar a papá… Bill, búscalo! – dijo Molly apunto del llanto y Bill corrió a buscar a su padre quien había ido a comprarle un regalo. Corrió hasta que lo encontró.

-Bill, que haces aquí? Donde esta tu madre? – pregunto Arthur desconcertado a su hijo.

-Mamí, siente mal – dijo Bill con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y Arthur abrió los ojos y tomó al niño de una mano y los dos corrieron hasta Molly quien sudaba de esfuerzo.

-Cariño, que sucede? – pregunto Arthur preocupado a su esposa y esta lo miró con alivio.

-Creo que ya es hora – dijo Molly entrecortadamente y Arthur abrió mucho los ojos.

-Vamos a San Mungo – dijo Arthur tomándola de un brazo mientras Bill, quien no entendía nada y se preocupaba por su madre comenzaba a soltar las primeras lagrimas de sus ojos.

-No podemos dejar a Bill solo – dijo Molly a su esposo.

-Lo llevaremos, vamos, necesitas estar allá – dijo Arthur y como hacía casi dos años atrás, se volvieron a aparecer en medio de San Mungo que estaba lleno, a comparación de la vez anterior.

-Ha habido un ataque! Llegaran más heridos en unos minutos! – dijo un sanador corriendo de un lado a otro con otro grupo de sanadores, Bill los veía correr y gritarse de un lado a otro y se asusto.

-Vamos, Bill! – gritó su padre y el niño lo siguió mientras se llevaban a su esposa a una sala a dar a luz.

Al llegar a la sala, el Sr. Weasley sentó a Bill en una silla mientras él no paraba de dar vueltas y despeinarse el pelo. Hacía unos minutos que habían ingresado a Molly a la sala de partos y no le habían informado nada. Justo minutos antes de que el sanador llamara al Sr. Weasley pasaron por ahí uno de los hermanos de Molly, _Fabian._

-Arthur! – llamó Fabian a su cuñado y el aludido levantó la mirada y lo miró. Fabian tenía un pelo espeso color negro y unos ojos azules profundos. Llevaba vendado un brazo y tenía un corte profundo en una de sus mejillas.

-Fabian! – dijo Arthur.

-Qué paso? Le sucedió algo a Molly? – pregunto Fabian preocupado por su hermana.

-No, acaba de entrar en trabajo de parto – dijo Arthur y Fabian respiró aliviado – pero que te sucedió a ti? Porque vienes vendado y con ese corte? – pregunto Arthur.

-Hubo un ataque cerca de _Budleigh Babberton_ – explicó Fabian – al parecer los Mortífagos quieren ponerse más activos en estas fechas.

-Y _Gideon _donde esta? – pregunto Arthur por su otro cuñado. Había estado tan nervioso y preocupado por Molly que no había prestado atención a lo que ocurría en San Mungo.

-Esta bien – dijo Fabian – esta ayudando a los aurores y sanadores a trasladar heridos, yo iba camino para haya cuando te vi aquí.

-Arthur Weasley? – llamó el sanador saliendo de uno de los cuartos a donde habían metido a Molly.

-Soy yo – dijo Arthur y el sanador lo miró.

-Puede pasar a ver a su esposa antes de que comience el parto, ella quiere verlo – dijo el sanador y Arthur miró a Fabian.

-No puedo dejar solo a Bill – dijo Arthur y Fabian le sonrió.

-Yo me quedó con él, ve con Molly y dale mis saludos – el Sr. Weasley sonrió agradecido y entró detrás del sanador a una de las puertas. Fabian se acercó a las sillas en donde Bill estaba sentado solo. – que hay, Bill? – saludo a su sobrino y Bill se alegró.

-Tío Fabian! – dijo Bill emocionado.

-Qué haces aquí enano? – pregunto Fabian al niño.

-Mamí se sentía mal – dijo Bill poniendo cara triste y Fabian sonrió y le revolvió el pelo.

-Estará bien – dijo Fabian y Bill lo miró inspeccionándolo.

-Qué te padso tío? – pregunto señalando el corte en su mejilla. Fabian sonrió, Bill era muy listo.

-Estaba jugando con Gideon y me caí – mintió Fabian, no tenía caso preocupar al niño ni tratar de explicarle algo tan complicado como la guerra en la que vivían, aún era muy pequeño y no entendía de esas cosas.

Pasados unos minutos salió Arthur de la sala y se sentó a un lado de Bill y Fabian. Su cara se mostraba un poco más relajada pero no dejaba de estar tenso.

-Como esta? – pregunto Fabian a Arthur por su hermana.

-Llorando y a punto de reventar – dijo Arthur preocupado y Fabian río.

-Iré a buscar a Gideon y avisarle, en cuanto podamos estaremos aquí – dijo Fabian levantándose y Arthur asintió – nos vemos enano.

-Adiós, tío – dijo Bill y luego miró a su papá – y donde esta mamí? – pregunto el niño.

-Fue a buscar a tu hermanito – dijo Arthur sonriéndole al niño – te gustaría que estuviera aquí?

-Sí – dijo Bill emocionado – para jugar con él y ednseñarle todo lo sde – Arthur rió y después de algunas horas salió el sanador responsable de Molly con una sonrisa y una bata azul.

-Ya pueden pasar a conocer al nuevo miembro – dijo el sanador y Arthur cargo a Bill y entraron en el cuarto en donde una cansada pero feliz Molly cargaba a un precioso bebé pelirrojo gordito quien dormía en esos momentos.

-Mira, Bill, conoce a tu hermano Charlie! – dijo Molly presentándole al bebé y Bill sonrió, era tan pequeño!, pero sabía que sería un buen hermano y él lo iba a cuidar y proteger como pudiera.

Charlie llegó a nosotros un 12 de diciembre, y fue el regalo perfecto de navidad. Bill no paraba de contemplarlo cuando dormía y decía que parecía un pequeño bodoque pelirrojo y por las noches se encargaba de platicarle cosas. Arthur y yo no podíamos estar más orgullosos y felices de ellos, después de todo éramos una familia chica, pero unida.

Tres años más tarde, después del cumpleaños de Charlie, nos enteramos de que íbamos a ser padres por tercera vez y Arthur y yo comenzamos a preocuparnos. Bill tenía 5 años y Charlie acababa de cumplir 3 y la casa en la que vivíamos no era muy grande, pero aún así jamás nos hizo falta nada. Aún recuerdo cuando les dijimos a los niños que tendrían un nuevo hermano, la cara de felicidad que puso Charlie al entender.

-Te lo dije, Bill, mi deseo se cumpliría – dijo Charlie emocionado a su hermano que no se veía tan contento aunque si lo estaba.

-Pues yo pedí una escoba de quidditch y sigo esperándola – dijo Bill a su hermano y Molly rió.

-Yo pedí un hermanito y se me cumplió – dijo Charlie feliz – tal vez no lo pediste correctamente, Bill y por eso no se te cumplió – Bill puso cara de pensarlo y al final asintió.

-Tal vez tengas razón – dijo Bill y siguieron jugando con los carritos que habían obtenido de sus cumpleaños.

_Percy_ llegó a nosotros un 22 de agosto en medio de un ambiente de maldad y tragedias. Cada día aparecían más muertes en _"El Profeta"_ y más desapariciones que acaban en cuerpos muertos a muchos kilómetros de donde se producían los ataques. Nosotros estábamos a salvo en el Londres Muggle, pero no dejábamos de preocuparnos por mis hermanos que estaban dentro de La Orden del Fénix, y además eran unos aurores con mucho talento.

Pensamos que cuando Percy llegará, las cosas serían más fáciles con Bill y Charlie pero la verdad era que los niños estaban en esa etapa difícil en la que se pelean y juegan con cualquier cosa. Así que estuvimos a punto de que nos sacaran del hospital gracias a los niños, pero al final, los 5 salimos felices después de unos días, cuando _Percy __Ignatius Weasley_ estuvo lo suficientemente fuerte y sano para dejar el hospital.

Dos años después de que Percy llegó a nuestras vidas, días después de su segundo aniversario, una nueva noticia llegó a nosotros, seríamos padres, de nuevo, por cuarta vez. Pero la sorpresa ahora era que no solo esperábamos un nuevo Weasley si no que eran gemelos. Bill tenía 7 años, Charlie tenía 5 y Percy tenía 2 cuando decidimos mudarnos, ya que con dos bebés más, no cabríamos más en esa casa. Fue así como Arthur consiguió la casa en _Ottery Saint. Catchpole_, una casa de múltiples pisos, que tenía una estructura torcida, pero que sería lo suficientemente grande para cinco chicos.

El 1 de abril, día de los inocentes, llegaron a nosotros _Fred y George_ trayendo alegría y risas a la familia. _La Madriguera_, como habíamos decidido llamar a nuestro hogar, estaba llena cada navidad con las visitas de mis hermanos Fabian y Gideon y los hermanos de Arthur. El Tío Billius hacía reír mucho a los chicos y mis hermanos, no dejaban de contemplar a Fred y George.

Durante los dos siguientes años, Fred y George crecieron jugándoles bromas a Percy quien ahora tenía 4 años y lo hacían desatinar, Bill quien ahora tenía 9 años y tan solo faltaban tres años para que ingresará a Hogwarts, se la pasaba jugando con Charlie de 7 años, y defendía a Percy cuando los gemelos lo molestaban. Éramos una familia unida y los chicos disfrutaban _"desgnomizar"_ el patio y de vez en cuando molestar a los gnomos.

El 1 de marzo llegó a nosotros _Ronald Billius Weasley_, a quien los gemelos llamaban _Ron_ y poco a poco se nos dejo la costumbre de llamarlo así. En ese tiempo los _Potter_ estaban a la espera de su primer hijo, quien seguramente asistirá a Hogwarts con Ron cuando estos tengan 11 años.

Con la llegada de Ron la familia ya se componía de 6 niños y Arthur y yo decidimos que la familia debería de dejar de crecer a cada año. Los ataques eran cada vez más frecuentes y cada vez la gente se sumía en más terror. Nuestros vecinos, los _Lovegood_, vivían publicando las muertes que_ "El Profeta"_ no decía en su revista, a la que creo llamaban _"El Quisquilloso"._

La familia estaba unida y nuestros hijos crecían cada día. Percy comenzó a tener problemas con su vista y fue el primero en usan gafas, al igual que Arthur. Ya habíamos tomado la decisión de no tener más hijos. Pero una noche, en navidad, aprovechando que los niños la pasarían en casa de sus tíos, Arthur y yo no pudimos dejar de amarnos una noche más y días antes de navidad, nos enteramos de que esa noche de amor, nos valió saber que íbamos a ser padres por sexta vez, esta vez de una niña. La primera en la generación de los 6 niños que habíamos tenidos. Sin duda, nuestra pequeña sería un regalo y una bendición para el mundo.

Lamentablemente meses después de que naciera _Ginny_, nuestra hija, Fabian y Gideon fueron brutalmente asesinados por mortífagos quienes buscaban información sobre los Potter, quienes habían tenido en Julio del año pasado a su pequeño. La perdida de mis hermanos fue un golpe terrible y una grave prueba de lo mal que estaba en mundo allá afuera. Con ese tal Lord… Voldemort sembrando temor por donde quiera.

Pero las malas noticias aún no acababan. Un negro 31 de octubre, en plena noche de brujas, _James y Lily Potter_ fueron asesinados por el mismísimo Vold… bueno, _Quienes-ustedes-ya-saben_, y es que había sido tan cruel que la gente ya no se atrevía a decir su nombre, dicen que también intentó matar al pequeño _Harry_, quien misteriosamente logró derrotar al mago más temible y borrarlo del mapa para traerle tranquilidad y paz a este mundo. Me entristece decir que los Potter no fueron los únicos afectados en esta guerra, pues si bien les arrebataron la vida de una forma muy injusta cuando eran apenas tan jóvenes y comenzaban a disfrutar de su pequeño, los _Longbottom_ fueron brutalmente atacados y torturados hasta la locura, dejándolos en un estado que… bueno, preferiría cualquier cosa más que lo que les paso a ellos, según sé, su pequeño, _Neville _creo que lo llamaron, pasó al cuidado de su abuela, y a los pobres de _Alice y Frank_ los ingresaron a San Mungo, de donde se espera que tal vez nunca se recuperen.

A pesar de las malas noticias que nos azotaron, como la perdida de la _Sra. Lovegood_, meses después, nosotros seguimos juntos como familia y felices dentro de lo que cabe, pues ahora _Ginevra Molly Weasley_ crecería en un mundo de paz y los niños ya no tendrían que vivir bajo el temor de ser atacados si salían de la casa.

Ahora podríamos disfrutar de una vida de paz y tranquilidad gracias a ese pequeño que derroto a ese temible mago, quien injustamente perdió a su familia en esta cruel guerra, pero que gracias a él, nuestra familia pudo vivir en paz al igual que las demás familias mágicas y muggles del mundo, al derrotar hace escasos días por segunda vez y ahora sí para siempre a ese ser maligno que nos arrebato de la familia a nuestro querido Fred, quien, al igual que los Potter, los Black, Longbottom y demás familias murió protegiendo al niño quien orgullosamente considero como un hijo más, y a pesar de que mi Fred ya no esta a mi lado, se que esta en un mundo mejor y que creció bajo el amor de unos padres que lo aman y lo amaran por siempre, con unos hermanos que lo extrañaran cada día y siempre lo recordarán como el bromista y héroe que fue y con una madre que siempre lo tendrá en el corazón con ese amor que solamente una madre sabe sentir y reconocer. Porque el amor de una madre es irremplazable y no se compara a ningún otro.

**FIN**

* * *

Holaa!!

Bueno aqui les dejo esta historia nueva como regalo de Año Nuevo. Es un one-shot! de los Weasley y es la primera vez que hago uno de ellos y la verdad se me ocurrio mientras dormia y pensaba en el dolor de una madre al perder a uno de tus hijos y como una mujer puede soportar tantos partos!! (no es qe tenga nada en contra de los hijos ni de los bebes, pero dar a luz a 7 hijos eso si es grande!!)

Pasen a leer el fic de _**El acompañante de honor**_ que ya casi se acaba y sigan esperando el proximo capitulo de _**Hogwarts...**_

También lean los demas y dejen review!!

**:D**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO QUE TODOS SUS DESEOS SE CUMPLAN!!**

**_Que la fuerza los acompañe y las estrellas iluminen su camino!!_**

**atte.  
_knockturnalley7_**


End file.
